


Iluminacje

by AliceJJJ23



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bond!lock, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Teenlock, that's actually cute
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJJJ23/pseuds/AliceJJJ23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin Frederick Richard Holmes ma szesnaście lat kiedy poznaje Jamesa Bonda i jest pewien, że nienawidzi go całym swoim sercem. Za ten cholerny, piękny uśmiech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1999 rok  
–You say yes, I say no. You say stop and I say go go go, oh no. You say goodbye and I say hello.  
Quentin Frederick Richard Holmes śpiewał głośno, ale to pomagało mu się skupić. Wreszcie mógł pracować bez przeszkód. Zdobył wszystkie potrzebne narzędzia, materiały i oczywiście główny element swojej pracy- nowego iMaca. Od początku wiedział, że nie jest idealny, ale nie mógł rozpocząć napraw od razu. Rodzice uznali, że musi sam ubierać na komputer, oni opłacali już studia dwóch starszych synów. Q zaczął więc oszczędzać i po roku sprzęt w końcu dotarł do jego domu. Od tego momentu chłopak przestał wychodzić z pokoju. Postanowił, że najpierw musi skończyć swoje poprawki. Już widział siebie w blasku reflektorów, nagłówki gazet: „Nastoletni geniusz lepszy od Jobsa”. Oczywiście, że był lepszy. Mógł poprawić każdy z jego komputerów i sprzętów, ale kto traktowałby poważnie szesnastolatka?  
Q domyślał się, że wygląda strasznie, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. Jego twarz i stara, rozciągnięta koszulka Stonesów była prawie całkowicie czarna. Miał ciemne podkowy pod oczami. Nawet nie myślał o śnie. Nie kiedy był tak blisko sukcesu. Nagle w domu rozległ się głośny dzwonek do drzwi. Q zignorował pierwsze dwa razy, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że dźwięk nie ustaje, a w domu nie słychać żadnego poruszenia.  
W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i odłożył kable, które trzymał w dłoni ostrożnie i podniósł się z podłogi, czemu towarzyszył nieprzyjemny odgłos strzelających kości. Teraz był pewien, że siedział na ziemi zdecydowanie za długo. Powoli podszedł do drzwi i wyjrzał na korytarz, gdzie w rzędzie znajdowały się trzy pokoje braci Holmes.  
-Halo! Niech ktoś otworzy te drzwi!- zawołał, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi.  
Rozejrzał się powoli, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych oznak obecności w domu. Westchnął cierpiętniczo, wyłączył głośniki i wyszedł z pokoju. Po chwili dotarł na dół i zobaczył trzy kartki na lodówce- od rodziców, Mycrofta i Sherlocka. Rodzice u babci, Mycroft ratuje świat, a Sherlock zajmuje się ważnymi sprawami, czyli Johnem.  
-Cholerny świat- mruknął Q i szybko ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
Ktoś nadal dzwonił do drzwi, więc był bardzo potrzebujący, albo bardzo upierdliwy. Rozważając te dwie cechy mógł to być jeden z jego braci, więc Q w ramach aktu łaskawości postanowił otworzyć.  
-Już idę!- krzyknął ze złością.- Jeśli to ty Sherlock, zabi- Q urwał, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich mężczyzna z pewnością nie będący jego bratem.  
Po pierwsze, był nieprzyzwoicie przystojny, ale Q nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby, że tak sądził. Jego idealny strój niewiele się różnił, od garniturów jego braci, ale wyglądał w nich o niebo lepiej. Może to przez te perfekcyjne mięśnie. Q wziął głęboki oddech i postanowił, że musi przestać zachowywać się jak głupia trzynastolatka, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-Zastałem Mycrofta?  
Q marzył, żeby zapaść się pod ziemię, kiedy usłyszał jego głos. Cieszył się, że większość jego twarzy była zbyt brudna, żeby zobaczyć koszmarne rumieńce pojawiające się na jego policzkach. Naprawdę musiał przestać zachowywać się jak trzynastolatka. Dlatego właśnie przybrał swoją ukochaną taktykę, czyli bycie najbardziej niemiłym jak się da. To była też taktyka Sherlocka, ale przed Johnem. Kiedy go poznał, właściwie niewiele zostało ze starego średniego Holmesa, co właściwie nie było takie złe. Przynajmniej był miły.  
-Nie- odpowiedział szybko, marszcząc brwi.- Przekazać coś?  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się obserwując nerwowe zachowanie Q.  
-Ty jesteś małym Holmesem, prawda? Quentin?  
-Jakie to ma znaczenie?- spytał Q, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że mężczyzna znał jego imię, które tak skrzętnie ukrywał.  
-Mycroft często mówi o tobie i Sherlocku. Dwóch geniuszy. Trzech właściwie. Mogę wejść? Zaczekam na twojego brata.  
-Oczywiście, że nie. Nie mam zamiaru wpuszczać obcych ludzi do domu.  
-Wcale nie jestem obcy. Jestem kolegą twojego brata, nazywam się Bond. James Bond- powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Q.  
Q spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale po chwili przyjął gest podchodząc bliżej Jamesa.  
-Szkot? Musi pan studiować z moim bratem. Chociaż szkolenie MI6 trudno nazwać studiami. Niedawno pana rekrutowali. Wcześniej był pan w Royal Navy. Sierota. Musi pan być dobry skoro już pana rekrutowali. Ach nie… To mój brat pana rekrutował, bo chciał mieć wiernego pieska na niższym szczeblu. Teraz wykonuje pan dla niego pracę w terenie, a on upewnia się, że przejdzie pan wszystkie testy, choć dałby pan radę bez niego. To on pana potrzebuje. Co ciekawe wasza relacja jest czysto zawodowa. Mycroft wie, że jest pan najlepszy… Mam rację?  
James przyglądał się Q przez chwilę zdziwiony, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.  
-Absolutną. Wpuścisz mnie do środka?  
Q zmarszczył brwi wyraźnie mocno zastanawiając się na odpowiedzią, po czym odsunął się, by James mógł wejść. Kiedy straszy mężczyzna był w środku zamknął drzwi i ruszył do kuchni.  
-Domyślam się, że powinienem zaoferować panu herbatę…  
-To byłoby niezwykle miłe, ale nie musisz robić sobie kłopotu. Poza tym jesteś na to za młody, mógłbyś sobie zrobić krzywdę- powiedział James z uśmieszkiem i ruszył za Q szybkim krokiem.  
-Mam szesnaście lat. Jestem prawie dorosły- westchnął młodszy chłopak i włączył czajnik.  
James oparł się o framugę drzwi podziwiając Q. Musiał przyznać, że młodszy mężczyzna był uroczy, a do tego niesamowicie inteligentny i urodziwszy od swoich starszych braci. Jednak znając jego wiek, wiedział, że powinien skierować swoje myśli na inne tory.  
-Wyglądasz młodziej. Myślałem, że nadal masz trzynaście.  
-A pan, panie Bond? Wyprawiał pan już imprezę, z okazji odejścia na emeryturę?  
James uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Wreszcie znalazł godnego przeciwnika. Nawet jeśli miał tylko szesnaście lat.  
-Niestety nie mam zbyt wielu znajomych.  
-Zupełnie mnie to nie dziwi, panie Bond.  
Q przestał mówić i skupił się na przygotowywaniu herbaty, czując na sobie przeszywający go na wskroś wzrok Bonda. Kiedy w końcu napój był gotowy, chłopak postawił kubek na stole i podszedł do drzwi.  
-Musi mi pan wybaczyć, ale wracam do pracy. Proszę czuć się jak u siebie. Jeśli będzie pan czegokolwiek potrzebował- westchnął Q, wyszedł z kuchni mijając Jamesa w drzwiach i całkowicie przypadkowo otarł się o jego tors.  
Niestety musiał przyznać, że to było miłe uczucie, ale szybko wyrzucił z siebie tę myśl i zniknął w swoim pokoju. Po chwili w całym domu rozległa się muzyka Beatlesów, a Q zajęty pracą nawet nie zauważył Bonda stojącego w drzwiach. Po paru minutach starszy mężczyzna postawił pusty kubek na stoliku i podszedł bliżej Q.  
-Nad czym pracujesz?- spytał cicho, a Q podskoczył przerażony.  
-Myślałem, że w czasie szkolenia w MI6 dowie się pan jak się puka, panie Bond- westchnął po chwili, jego dłonie zadrżały lekko, kiedy poczuł bliskość drugiego mężczyzny, jednak szybko uspokoił się i spojrzał na komputer.  
-Robię poprawki do iMaca. Ma pewne błędy i Jobs powinien o tym wiedzieć- powiedział Q i wrócił do pracy.  
-Jobs? Wysoko się mierzysz.  
-Jestem od niego lepszy. Moje komputery działają wydajniej i ciągle je unowocześniam.  
-Rozumiem, że jesteś większym geniuszem niż twoi bracia?- spytał James i przysiadł na fotelu.  
-Nie… Każdy z nas jest dobry w czym innym. W tym tkwi nasz sukces…  
James kiwnął głową z uśmiechem i postanowił, że nie będzie już dłużej przeszkadzać geniuszowi w pracy. Poza tym, samo patrzenie na niego było przyjemne, nie musieli rozmawiać. Po parunastu minutach w drzwiach stanął Mycroft i rozejrzał się przerażony.  
-Q? Mam nadzieję, że nie próbowałeś zabić naszego gościa.  
-Q?- spytał James zaskoczony.  
\- Zdrobnienie od Quentin. Wszyscy go tak nazywają. A teraz zapraszam do mnie James. Nie męczmy dłużej naszego geniusza.  
Q spojrzał w górę na swojego brata, ale tamten już wyszedł. James jednak wciąż stał w drzwiach z jego małym, ale czarującym uśmiechem.  
-Do zobaczenia, Q- powiedział i wyszedł szybko.  
-Żegnam, panie Bond.  
Tak. Zdecydowanie nienawidził tego człowieka.


	2. Chapter 2

Zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej Q wskazywał drugą, ale chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że już nie zaśnie. Kilka minut wcześniej obudził się ze znienawidzonego od miesiąca snu. Jego głównym bohaterem był pewien podły osobnik o nieprzyzwoicie niebieskich oczach i małym, czarującym uśmiechu. W jego snach zawsze był tak samo przystojny i uroczy. Flirtował z nim, całował go, zabierał w najróżniejsze miejsca. Najgorsze jednak były sny, które za scenerię obierały sobie jego sypialnię. Trwały najdłużej i były najbardziej realne. Q odczuwał każdy najmniejszy dotyk, słyszał najcichszy dźwięk, ale najgorsza była pobudka w zimny, pustym pokoju, a jego ciało wciąż drżało od sennego dotyku, kochanka, który nigdy nie istniał. Quentin doskonale wiedział, że to co widział w snach, było tworem jego umysłu, nie prawdziwym człowiekiem. Chłopak nadał swoim marzeniom wygląd. Marzenia zyskały swego rodzaju charakter, ale wciąż nierealny.   
Q podniósł się powoli z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Otworzył je najciszej jak mógł i usiadł na parapecie. Ze swojego schowka wyjął paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego nerwowym ruchem. Czuł się jak idiota, ale przynajmniej wiedział, że Jamesa już nie zobaczy, więc nie musiał się martwić. Wszystko było w porządku dopóki był daleko od niego.  
***  
Minął miesiąc, od kiedy Q wysłał list do firmy Apple ze swoimi poprawkami. Właściwie napisał go Mycroft, ale Quentin wiedział, że było to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Jego brat zdecydowanie bardziej znał się na komunikacji międzyludzkiej, z nim miał szanse przekonać firmę do siebie i swoich pomysłów. Najwyraźniej miał rację. Odpowiedź przyszła już po tygodniu. Q właśnie wracał ze szkoły, kiedy zobaczył listonosza, zbliżającego się do jego domu. Szybko ruszył w jego kierunku i przechwycił list zanim mężczyzna dotarł do jego drzwi. Otworzył kopertę próbując powstrzymać drżenie rąk i przeczytał odpowiedź najszybciej jak mógł. Kiedy skończył ruszył w kierunku MI6, gdzie całe dnie przesiadywał Mycroft. Nie miał większego problemu z dostaniem się do środka. Po pierwsze był bratem sławnego pana Holmes. Po drugie był tam wystarczającą ilość razy, żeby część pracowników znała go. Po kilku minutach dotarł do biura brata i wpadł do środka pokazując list.  
-Mycroft, nie uwierzysz kto- Q zawołał i zamarł, kiedy zobaczył, że jego brat ma gościa. I to nie byle jakiego gościa.   
James Bond we własnej osobie siedział w fotelu i spoglądał na niego z tym cholernym uśmieszkiem. Q marzył, żeby zapaść się pod ziemię. To było jakieś przerażające fatum. Liczył, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy starszego mężczyzny, a ten właśnie niszczył moment jego tryumfu. Q odchrząknął nerwowo i podszedł do biurka, starając się ignorować Bonda. Położył kopertę na biurku i uśmiechnął się do brata.   
-Apple odpowiedziało- powiedział niepewnie, po czym odsunął się szybko, czując bliskość Jamesa.  
Mycroft zerknął z ciekawością na kopertę i zaczął czytać. Po chwili uśmiechnął się z dumą i oddał list Q.  
-Nie sądziłem, że docenią twoją pracę, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. Dobra robota, braciszku- powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym odwrócił się do Jamesa.- A teraz wybacz nam, ale musimy porozmawiać o sprawach wagi państwowej. Zobaczymy się wieczorem.  
Quentin uśmiechnął się niepewnie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Właściwie był wdzięczny, że nie musiał spędzać czasu w gabinecie brata. Wszedł szybko, nie zaszczycając Jamesa spojrzeniem. Kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się Q rozejrzał się nerwowo, po czym oparł się bezsilnie o ścianę. Nie wiedział ile tam stał, ale po jakimś czasie drzwi do gabinetu Mycrofta otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich James. Zanim Q mógł zareagować, starszy mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do niego z uśmiechem.  
-Wszystko w porządku? Źle wyglądasz…- powiedział przyglądając się Q z czymś, co młodszy mężczyzna mógłby nazwać troską, ale James był szpiegiem. On nie troszczył się o ludzi.   
Quentin odsunął się szybko i pokiwał głową.   
-Tak, wszystko jest w porządku, panie Bond- odpowiedział szybko unikając jego wzroku.  
-Jesteś pewien?- spytał agent przybliżając się do młodszego mężczyzny i wyciągając dłoń w jego kierunku.- Odprowadzę cię do wyjścia- zaproponował sięgając po rękę Q.  
Quentin uniknął dotyku i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do Jamesa.   
-Dam radę… Do widzenia, panie Bond- powiedział szybko i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.   
Szedł najszybciej jak mógł, ale był dziwnie roztrzęsiony. Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od Jamesa i nie myśleć już o nim i jego idiotycznych snach. Jednak po kilku sekundach poczuł silne uderzenie i upadł na podłogę z głośnym hukiem, wokół niego wirowały stosy dokumentów.  
-O boże…- wyszeptał i spojrzał na kobietę próbującą pozbierać dokumenty, ale nie mógł jej pomóc. Jego okulary leżały na ziemi w dużej odległości od niego. Nagle poczuł wokół siebie silne ramiona, które pomogły mu usiąść. Nie widział zbyt wiele, ale doskonale wiedział kto go trzyma. Po chwili kobieta pozbierała dokumenty i zniknęła. Silne ramiona puściły go, ale zamiast tego poczuł ciepłą dłoń na policzku. Po chwili okulary wróciły na miejsce, a Q ujrzał już dokładnie twarz Jamesa uśmiechającą się do niego przyjaźnie.  
-Widzisz? Powinienem cię odprowadzić- powiedział cicho z uśmiechem i sięgnął, by poprawić okulary, które lekko przekrzywiły się na nosie Q.   
-Jest w porządku…- wyszeptał Q nie mogąc powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Przez chwilę przyglądał się twarzy starszego mężczyzny, ale szybko zrozumiał co robi i odwrócił wzrok.- Ja… Przepraszam. Muszę już iść- powiedział szybko i zaczął podnosić się, ale James był szybszy i chwycił jego ramiona, próbując mu pomóc. Quentin wstał niepewnie i uśmiechnął się do Jamesa.   
-Dziękuję.  
-Zawsze do usług, Q. Do zobaczenia- zaśmiał się i mrugnął do odchodzącego chłopaka.  
-Do zobaczenia, panie Bond…- odpowiedział Q z małym uśmiechem. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal nienawidził Jamesa całym sercem.  
Bond obserwował odchodzącego Q. Tłumaczył, że to dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa, ale doskonale wiedział, że to nieprawda. Sam nie potrafił wytłumaczyć co działo się między nim. Wiedział jedynie, że jakaś niewidzialna siła przyciągała ich do siebie i coraz ciężej było z tym walczyć.  
***  
Kiedy spotkali się po raz trzeci , James znów odwiedził dom Holmesów. Musiał przekazać Mycroftowi ważny raport, ale tamten był czymś zajęty. Mamusia Holmes, która była najbardziej uroczą kobietą na świecie, poczęstowała go herbatą i ciasteczkami. Cały czas mówiła o swoich genialnych synach, ale James nie narzekał. Przynajmniej mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś o Q. Mamusia Holmes najwyraźniej wyczuła jego zainteresowanie. Była w końcu kobietą niesamowicie inteligentną. Zaczęła mówić tylko o najmłodszym synu, najwyraźniej uznając Jamesa za idealną partię dla Q. Właśnie próbowała przekonać agenta do oglądania rodzinnego albumu, kiedy zjawił się Quentin. James nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego uroczej burzy loków i za ciasnych spodni. Młodszy mężczyzna zamarł w progu i starając się ignorować gościa podszedł do lodówki. Po chwili wyszedł bez słowa, a James nie wiedział co zrobić. Kiedy jego wizyta u Mycrofta dobiegła końca, zapukał do drzwi pokoju najmłodszego z braci i wszedł do środka.  
-Q? Przeszkadzam?  
-Tak- mruknął głos hamowany przez poduszkę.   
Q leżał na łóżku notując w zeszycie. Po chwili podniósł wzrok i zmarszczył brwi.  
-Powiedziałem, że pan przeszkadza.  
-Uraziłem cię jakoś?  
-Oczywiście, że nie- westchnął Quentin i usiadł powoli.  
-Czemu więc mnie ignorujesz?  
-Wcale pana nie ignoruję. Mam mnóstwo pracy.  
-Ignorujesz mnie.  
Q wstał z łóżka i podszedł powoli do agenta.  
-Czego pan tak naprawdę chce?- spytał cicho przyglądając się twarzy Jamesa.- Mamy być przyjaciółmi?  
-Możemy nimi być- opowiedział szybko James.  
-Ja nie mam przyjaciół panie Bond…- powiedział cicho Q i wrócił do łóżka. – Do widzenia.  
James przyglądał się młodszemu mężczyźnie jeszcze przez chwilę po czym wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baaaardzo spóźniony rozdział walentynkowy ;)

James nie mógł uwierzyć, że do tego dopuścił. Samo zakochiwanie się w jego sytuacji było co najmniej głupie, a on wpadł po uszy. Nie było jednak nic gorszego niż wybranie sobie na obiekt westchnień szesnastoletniego geniusza, który do tego był bratem jednego z najważniejszych pracowników MI6. Jednak w młodym Holmesie było coś, czego James nie mógł wyjaśnić. Coś co w niewytłumaczalny sposób przyciągało go do młodszego mężczyzny i zaczynało go to irytować.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwał jednak ciąg samochodów przed nim, co zmusiło go do zahamowania. Przeklął cicho i przyciszył radio, w którym leciała kolejna koszmarnie romantyczna piosenka. Uznał, że ten dzień nie może być już ani trochę gorszy. On, James Bond we własnej osobie, który właśnie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo zakochany jest w nastoletnim bracie swojego szefa, który raczej nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć, utknął właśnie w potężnej ulewie, w kroku na przedmieściach Londynu w godzinach szczytu. Nawet nie miał ze sobą cholernego parasola. W tym momencie zrozumiał, że świat nie może być gorszy. Po godzinie był pewien, że nie przejechał więcej niż pięć metrów. Nagle w koszmarnej ulewie dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę i burzą czarnych loków. Przynajmniej miał parasol, co nie zmieniało faktu, że spacer w takim deszcze nie był czymś przyjemnym. Szybko otworzył okno i wychylił się na zewnątrz starając się przy tym zbytnio nie zmoczyć.  
-Q?- zawołał James.  
Młodszy mężczyzna przystanął na chwilę i zmarł, kiedy uświadomił sobie, do kogo należał głos. Powoli odwrócił się i jęknął, widząc twarz Bonda.  
-Pan musi mnie śledzić…- westchnął podchodząc powoli do Astona Martina moknącego w ulewie.  
-To po prostu przeznaczenie, Q. Wsiadasz?- spytał James z uśmieszkiem.  
Q rozejrzał się powoli i wzruszył ramionami.  
-Chyba nie mam wyjścia- powiedział marszcząc brwi, choć kiedy tylko pomyślał o spędzaniu tak dużej ilości czasu sam na sam z Jamesem, nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Szybko wsiadł do środka i westchnął zadowolony lądując na ciepłym i suchym siedzeniu.  
-Dziękuję, James- powiedział zwracając się do Bonda.  
Agent spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, kiedy tamten zwrócił się do niego po imieniu, ale nie skomentował tego. Zaczęli w końcu rozmawiać. Q opowiadał o swoich projektach, a James słuchał z przyjemnością. Właśnie odkrył kolejną zaletę Q, miał cudowny głos. Mógł go słuchać godzinami. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dotarli pod jego dom. Kiedy James zatrzymał samochód, Q rozejrzał się równie zaskoczony i sięgnął by otworzyć drzwi.  
-Jakieś plany na Walentynki, Q?- spytał James z uśmiechem.  
-Chyba nie chce pan wiedzieć, panie Bond…- odpowiedział młodszy mężczyzna cicho i mrugnął do Jamesa, po czym wysiadł szybko i ruszył w kierunku domu.  
-Q?- zawołał James.  
Chłopak odwrócił się szybko uśmiechem. Zdążył już zmoknąć i Bond musiał na swoje nieszczęście przyznać, że wyglądał uroczo.  
-Do zobaczenia…- zaśmiał się agent.  
-Do zobaczenia, James- odpowiedział Q i pobiegł w kierunku domu.

***

-Q, no co ty! Będzie dobrze- zawołała Eve kończąc swój makijaż.  
Poprawiła jeszcze szminkę i podeszła do lustra, przed którym stał Q. Odpięła pierwszy guzik jego koszuli i potargała włosy.  
-Wyglądasz świetnie- powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem. -Zasługujesz na trochę zabawy... Musisz się wyluzować. Przez te cholerne miłości się zamęczasz- westchnęła dziewczyna i poprawiła odrobinę za krótką sukienkę  
-Wcale nie!- zaprotestował Quentin i poprawił włosy.  
-Oczywiście, że tak, kotku. Przesiadujesz całe dnie w tym małym pokoiku- westchnęła Eve.  
-Bo pracuję.  
-I marzysz o Panu Bondzie- wyszeptała dziewczyna z uśmiechem.  
-Och, zamknij się- mruknął Q i odepchnął Eve.  
-Powinieneś o tym tyle nie myśleć. Nawet jeśli kiedyś wam się uda, nie możesz się tak marnować. Może znajdziemy ci dzisiaj jakiegoś wysokiego, umięśnionego blondyna o cudownie niebieskich oczach?- zaśmiała się.  
-Jesteś okropna- westchnął Q i włożył kurtkę. 

***

-Kotku, wystarczy ci…- powiedziała Eve, próbując wyrwać drinka z dłoni Quentina.  
-Och, daj spokój!- zachichotał Q kiwając się w rytm muzyki.  
-Q, proszę- wyszeptała i chwyciła chłopaka za ramię.- Twój brat mnie zabije, kiedy zobaczy cię w takim stanie…  
-Sama kazałaś mi się wyluzować. Teraz się luzuję!- zawołał ze śmiechem.  
-Może będzie lepiej jeśli sama się zabiję- mruknęła Eve dokańczając swojego drinka.  
Nagle Q wyrwał jej się ruszył na parkiet i zaczął tańczyć * . Właściwie to tylko według niego był taniec. Wymachiwał kończynami jak ośmiornica, a Eve bała się, że zaraz kogoś nimi zabije. Właściwie nie szło mu tak źle, ale dziewczyna i tak obawiała się o jego bezpieczeństwo. W pewnym momencie jednak zatrzymał się.  
-James!- krzyknął i ruszył w kierunku mężczyzny, którym na jego nieszczęście rzeczywiście był James Bond. Eve zamarła na kilka sekund obserwując scenę. Chciała jakoś zareagować, ale zdecydowała, że poczeka, jak zachowa się starszy mężczyzna. Ten zamiast zignorować Q, tak jak myślała Eve, rozpromienił się, kiedy go zobaczył.  
-Więc to tak świętujesz Walentynki? Co na to Mycroft?- spytał James z uśmiechem. Sam był już lekko pijany i nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.  
Q wzruszył ramionami i szybko usiadł przy barze obok Bonda zdecydowanie mocno naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. W tym momencie Eve postanowiła zareagować. Nie chciała żeby Q zrobił coś, czego będzie później żałował. Podeszła do mężczyzn i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Q.  
-Q, musimy już iść…- powiedziała niepewnie.  
James zamarł kiedy zobaczył dziewczynę u boku Quentina i odsunął się od nich szybko, spoglądając na Eve ze słabym uśmiechem.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że masz towarzystwo…- powiedział niepewnie.  
Q tylko zachichotał i otoczył talię dziewczynę ramieniem przyciągając ją bliżej.  
-To moja naj, naj, najlepsza przyjaciółka, Eve. Czyżby był pan zazdrosny?  
-Tylko odrobinę- zaśmiał się James, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona odpowiedzią.  
Po kilku kolejnych drinkach i tańcu, na dobór złego, wymuszonym na Jamesie, Eve wreszcie udało się namówić Q na powrót do domu. Bond, który najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił w towarzystwie Q, ruszył za nimi.  
-Mogę was odwieźć…  
-Jest pan pijany- powiedziała cicho Eve, ale Quentin szybko zaprotestował.  
-Wcale nie! James nas odwiezie, prawda?- spytał Q praktycznie przytulając agenta, a tamten próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy młody Holmes zaczął zwracać się do niego po imieniu.  
-Nie… Q, Eve ma rację. Weźmiecie taksówkę…- powiedział z uśmiechem James poprawiając okulary Quentina.  
-To okrutne, Panie Bond- wyszeptał Q opierając się na agencie, kiedy zobaczył, że Eve właśnie próbuje złapać taksówkę.  
-Myślałem, że darowaliśmy sobie pana Bonda?- mruknął James otaczając Q ramieniem.  
Taksówka zatrzymała się przed Eve i dziewczyna wsiadła do środka zostawiając dla Quentina otwarte drzwi i wołając go. Chłopak westchnął i odsunął się nieznacznie od Jamesa.  
-Musi pan sobie na to zasłużyć. Do widzenia, panie Bond- szepnął Q i zanim starszy mężczyzna mógł zareagować, pocałował go szybko, po czym ruszył do taksówki. James jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w odjeżdżający samochód, ale w końcu zaczął iść w kierunku domu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli ktoś chce sobie wyobrazić tańczącego Q i nie widział tego, to proszę: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3T2RnTBp_4  
> Nie musicie dziękować ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Na parterze domu Holmesów można już było usłyszeć poruszenie. Dom najwyraźniej budził się do życia. Niestety jedna osoba wciąż było pogrążona w głębokim śnie, a Eve Moneypenny, sprawczyni całej sytuacji próbowała ratować swoją skórę.

-Q!- szepnęła, potrząsając ramieniem przyjaciela odrobinę mocniej, niż poprzednio, mając nadzieję, że ten się zbudzi. 

Po chwili zerknęła na nią para zielonych oczu, która jednak po kilku sekundach zniknęła pod powiekami. Q jęknął żałośnie i ukrył głowę pod poduszką.

-Jeszcze nie- powiedział dość głośno, ale na szczęście dla Eve, jego głos był stłumiony.- Jeśli teraz wstanę, na pewno umrę- dodał z kolejnym jękiem.

-Jeśli nie wstaniesz, przyjdzie tu Mycroft i zobaczy cię w tym stanie, a potem zabije nas oboje- syknęła Eve i szybko zabrała poduszkę z rąk Q.- Błagam, zlituj się nad nami i wstań wreszcie.

Q westchnął cierpiętniczo i powoli podniósł się rozglądając się po pokoju. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciółkę formując usta w coś na kształt uśmiechu.

-Mycrofta nie ma, więc nie zauważy, że wychodziliśmy- westchnął przyjeżdżając dłońmi po twarzy. Próbował sobie przypomnieć wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy i nagle zaczął się śmiać.- Miałem idiotyczny sen. Śniło mi się, że w tym okropnym klubie spotkaliśmy Bonda.

Eve spojrzała niepewnie na przyjaciela. Przez chwilę wahała się czy powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że wcześniej czy później się dowie.

-Wiesz… To nie był do końca sen… Właściwie to wcale nie był sen- Eve powiedziała cicho.

Q zerknął na twarz przyjaciółki i zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

-Nie bądź głupia. Co James robiłby w takim miejscu?

-To wyglądało jakby upijał się w samotności. No wiesz, to całkiem niezły sposób na spędzenie walentynek…

-Ale nie pocałowałem go, prawda? Nie mógłbym…- odparł z nerwowym śmiechem.

-Q…- zaczęła Eve, ale przerwała szybko.

Quentin przez chwilę przyglądał się twarzy dziewczyny, po czym opadł z powrotem na łóżko z cichym jękiem. Odwrócił się, ukrywając twarz w poduszce i przykrył się po czubek głowy kocem. Eve położyła dłoń na ramieniu Q, uśmiechając się słabo.

-Kotku, to nie koniec świata… Chyba nie było tak źle, skoro ci nie przerwał.

Q powoli odwrócił się na bok i uchylił koc, by spojrzeć na Eve niepewnym wzrokiem.

-On był pijany. Nie zaprotestowałby, gdyby pocałowałby go ktokolwiek inny.

-Nie był aż tak pijany…- westchnęła Eve wstając z łóżka.

-Oczywiście, że był. Gdyby nie był, powstrzymałby mnie- Q odparł, na powrót zakrywając się kocem.- I nie próbuj mi wmówić, że jest inaczej.

-Dobrze, nie będę się z tobą kłócić, ale moim zdaniem powinieneś coś zrobić.

-Co niby mam zrobić?

-Porozmawiaj z nim. Spróbuj zrobić jakiś ruch, tylko nie bądź pijany.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to może być trudne- odburknął Quentin podnosząc się z łóżka, choć już obmyślał pan, jak znajdzie mieszkanie Jamesa.

Jego obawy były słuszne. Adres Jamesa był dobrze zabezpieczony, jak Q przypuszczał, przez jego własnego brata. Nie zniechęciło go to jednak. Tygodniowe poszukiwania doprowadziły go jednak pod biuro Mycrofta w siedzibie MI6. Wręcz martwiło go, jak szybko i łatwo dostał się do gabinetu i tajnych dokumentów brata, choć wiedział, że większość ludzi pragnących dostać je w swoje ręce, nie posiadała jego inteligencji. Po paru minutach wychodził już z gabinetu z adresem Jamesa w kieszeni, ale nagle pojawiły się wątpliwości. Nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście powinien odwiedzać Bonda i rozmawiać o tym co zaszło. W końcu jednak postanowił się nie wycofywać i następnego ranka ruszył do domu agenta. Wciąż nie był pewien czy postępował mądrze, ale wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Kiedy dotarł do drzwi mieszkania, stał tam przez kilka minut i już miał zapukać, ale ktoś zdążył je otworzyć. Stanęła w nich długonoga brunetka i obdarzyła Q zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Odwróciła się w kierunku wnętrza mieszkania i uśmiechnęła zalotnie. 

-Chyba masz gościa- zachichotała poprawiając długie włosy i nachyliła się, by pocałować Jamesa, który odepchnął ją jednak zdecydowanie, kiedy zobaczył Q.

-Musisz już iść- mruknął blondyn odsuwając się szybko. Kobieta spojrzała na Jamesa zaskoczona i odeszła szybkim krokiem. Agent nie obdarzył jej nawet kolejnym spojrzeniem ,ale szybko zwrócił się do Quentina.

-Muszę już iść- wyszeptał Q zanim James miał szansę coś powiedzieć i puścił się biegiem w kierunku wyjścia. Biegł przez kilka minut, ale w końcu zatrzymał się w pobliskim parku i opadł bezsilnie na ławkę. Wiedział, że popełnił błąd przychodząc do mieszkania mężczyzny i wierząc, że mogłoby być pomiędzy nimi coś więcej. Bez względu na to co sądziła Eve, nie miał żadnych szans. Q wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek miał szansę na stworzenie związku. Los jak zawsze z niego zadrwił, zachęcając go do działania, które nie miało żadnego sensu. Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić i szybko otarł łzy, na które wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Po chwili z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos kroków na zaniedbanym chodniku. 

-Q…- wydyszał James opierając się o ławkę. Spojrzał na chłopaka niepewnie, po czym opadł na ławkę obok niego.- Przepraszam…- westchnął ciężko.

Q wzruszył ramionami szybko odwracając wzrok, nie chcąc by James zauważył na jego twarzy łzy.

-Nie masz za co przepraszać, James. To twoje życie i możesz z nim robić co chcesz. 

-Nie to miałem namyśli.

-Więc co?

James westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, po czym odwrócił się nieznacznie, nie udzielając odpowiedzi. 

-Tak myślałem. Proszę mi wybaczyć, Panie Bond, ale muszę już iść- westchnął Q i wstał szybko, ale agent chwycił jego nadgarstek zatrzymując go.

-Nie chciałem tego zrobić. Wiem, że nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia i że jestem kompletnym idiotą, ale tak jest po prostu łatwiej. I tak muszę o tobie zapomnieć, a ona miała takie oczy jak ty- powiedział szybko, jakby w przypływie impulsu.

Q przyglądał się Jamesowi przez chwilę i potrząsnął głową próbując wyrwać dłoń z uścisku.

-To nie ma sensu- mruknął ze złością.- Proszę mnie puścić.

-Tak, to nie ma sensu- odparł James szybko.- Masz szesnaście lat i świetlaną przyszłość przed sobą. To nie ma żadnego sensu. Nie powinniśmy nawet próbować.

-Wcale... Może masz rację- powiedział cicho.- To nie ma sensu. Los sobie z nas zadrwił, ale powinniśmy to zakończyć- Q westchnął podnosząc twarz dumnie i w końcu wyrwał nadgarstek z silnego uścisku.- Do widzenia, Panie Bond. Proszę mnie więcej nie nachodzić. Nie ważne czego pan będzie chciał.

Q nie czekał na odpowiedź i ruszył przed siebie. Nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać łez, które zaczęły płynąć po jego twarzy, ale teraz nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia.


	5. Chapter 5

Lato rozbrzmiało milionem barw i dźwięków. Świat stał się sielankowym obrazem Arkadii, wśród mocnych kolorów i zapachów roślin oraz delikatnego trelu ptaków i szumu liści. Wszystko istniało w idealnej harmonii, którą nie sposób było zburzyć. Anglicy, choć zaskoczeni sytuacją, postanowili korzystać ze wspaniałych warunków i odpocząć. Państwo Holmes do nich właśnie należeli. Mamusia rozwiązywała skomplikowany problem matematyczny, co było widać po tym, w jaki sposób delikatnie marszczyła brwi. Przynajmniej jej synowie potrafili to określić. Jej mąż jednak nie lubił przestoju. Unikał go jak tylko mógł. Teraz zajęty był prawie idealnym żywopłotem. Tuż obok, ukryci wśród krzaków róż, leżeli John i Sherlock. Czarna burza loków młodego Holmesa spoczywała na klatce piersiowej blondyna. Brunet wzdychał ciężko przywracając kolejne karty lektury. W końcu zamknął książkę z cichym jękiem i odłożył ją przesuwając się bliżej do swojego chłopaka, by ukryć twarz w jego szyi.

\- Poirot to idiota- mruknął Sherlock przesuwając czubkiem nosa po opalonej skórze Johna. Ten jednak obrócił się oburzony.

\- Wcale nie!- obruszył się starszy chłopak i wrócił do swojego podręcznika biologii.- Jest świetny i inteligentny. Przecież ta sprawa jest ciekawa. Musisz to przyznać.

Sherlock jedynie pokręcił głową marszcząc brwi i przycisnął się bliżej Johna. Ten jednak odsunął się starając się skupić na książce. Jednak zęby na jego skórze odwiodły go od tego pomysłu. Z ciężkim westchnieniem odłożył podręcznik i otoczył Sherlocka ramieniem.

\- To prawie jak gdybyś przyznał mi rację- mruknął brunet z uśmiechem i zaczął składać pocałunki na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Jeśli nie zdam tego egzaminu, to będzie twoja wina- westchnął John śmiejąc się cicho. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i przyciągnął Johna do pocałunku.

\- Dasz sobie radę. Umiesz wszystko od jakiejś godziny- odparł Sherlock odrywając się od chłopaka.

John jedynie westchnął i otulił bruneta ciaśniej ramionami. Po chwili zerknął w górę na niebo, a w oknie domu rzuciła mu się w oczy szczupła sylwetka, podobna do Sherlocka, jednak szybko znikła.

\- Q w ogóle wychodzi z domu?- spytał John cicho przejeżdżając palcami po włosach chłopaka. Sherlock pokręcił głową mrucząc z przyjemnością, kiedy poczuł dłoń na czarnych lokach.

\- Siedzi tam prawie od tygodnia. Wcześniej nie było lepiej, ale przynajmniej wychodził z pokoju- brunet westchnął ciężko.- Mamusia uznała, że trzeba go zostawić, bo to trudny okres, ale wątpię żeby którykolwiek z Holmesów przechodził trudny okres. Chodzi o tego kretyna z MI6...

\- Tak czy inaczej można by zareagować. To w końcu twój brat.

\- Nie będę zajmował się jego życiem uczuciowym- prychnął Sherlock podnosząc się powoli.

-Może powinieneś. To nie jest normalne- westchnął John, opierając się na łokciach, by móc spojrzeć na Sherlocka.

-Niby co? On nie chce niczyjej pomocy- odparł brunet i usiadł, zerkając na Johna.  
\- A kto powiedział, że on musi wiedzieć?- spytał John konspiracyjnym szeptem.   
***  
Q nie wychodził z domu od dwóch tygodni. Uznał, że prawdopodobieństwo spotkania Jamesa jest zbyt duże, więc nie chciał ryzykować. Tutaj pojawiał się jednak dość istotny problem. Szkoła. Q musiał chodzić do szkoły i nie było na to ratunku. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie starał się jednak ignorować ten fakt, ale jego rodzina zaczęła wyrażać zainteresowanie jego zachowaniem i nie było już sposobu na ratunek. Pomocną dłoń wyciągnął jednak Mycroft, proponując załatwienie zwolnienia lekarskiego do końca roku. Pewnego dnia zaproponował mu jednak wycieczkę do MI6, po ważne dokumenty z archiwum. Mycrofta nie było w gabinecie, ale na stole leżała kartka z dokładną instrukcją, czego miał szukać. Q nie miał ochoty spędzać całego dnia szukając szpargałów w zatęchłym pomieszczeniu, ale i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Kiedy dostał się już do archiwum, drzwi trzasnęły za nim głośno. Szybko sięgnął do klamki, ale było już za późno. Były zamknięte.  
-Cholera... - mruknął ze złością. Ten dzień był chyba nie mógł być gorszy. Wtedy usłyszał, że ktoś woła jego imię. Czyli ten dzień mógł być gorszy. Q odwrócił się powoli.  
\- Bond- westchnął ciężko widząc przed sobą blondyna.- Co tu robisz?   
-Twój brat mnie tu wysłał i w przeciwieństwie do ciebie tutaj pracuję. Co ty tutaj robisz?  
\- Mycroft mnie tu wysłał.   
\- Niby po co? Nie pracujesz tu.   
\- Po jakieś dokumenty.  
\- To mnie wysłał po dokumenty.   
Q przyjrzał się mężczyźnie uważnie, ale już wiedział, że nie kłamie. Byli ofiarami jakiegoś głupiego żartu, ale było zdecydowanie za późno na ratunek. Utknęli w starym archiwum i mogli liczyć tylko na ratunek z zewnątrz. To nie mógł być przypadek.  
James, który sam zrozumiał sytuację, zerknął niepewnie na Q i ruszył do drzwi. Chłopak odsunął się i powoli osunął się po ścianie na podłogę. James początkowo szarpał się z zamkiem, ale kiedy to nie pomogło, uderzył w metal całym swoim ciałem, po czym nie pozostał na nim nawet najmniejszy ślad. Nie ma znaczenia ile siły James włożyłby w otwarcie, i tak nie dałby rady. Q jednak nie miał siły mu tego tłumaczyć, więc jedynie obserwował syzyfową pracę agenta. Po kilku minutach James opadł na podłogę z cichym westchnieniem, po jego skroni spływały drobne krople potu.  
\- Są zamknięte- powiedział bez tchu.  
-Gratuluję spostrzegawczości, panie Bond.  
-Zawsze trzeba szukać dobrych stron, nie sądzisz? Los chyba jednak nam sprzyja- powiedział cicho z uśmiechem spoglądając na Q, który siedział obok niego obrażony.  
\- No tak. Marzyłem żeby umrzeć w archiwum MI6.   
\- Och, przestań. Nikt tu nie umiera. Jestem pewien, że niedługo nas stąd wyciąganą. Nie dramatyzuj Q.  
Chłopak obdarzył go piorunującym spojrzeniem i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
-A co jeśli tego nie zrobią? Pewnie nikt tutaj nie przychodzi…- Q westchnął cicho.  
-Wtedy sami znajdziemy jakieś wyjście, ale teraz moglibyśmy porozmawiać- zaczął James dość niepewnie.  
-Nie mamy o czym- odparł Q szybko i ruszył, by wstać, ale James go zatrzymał.  
\- Unikasz mnie i właściwie to rozumiem, tylko...  
-Tylko co?  
-Popełniłem błąd. Nie chciałem, żeby to się tak skończyło.  
Q uśmiechnął się smutno i podniósł z podłogi. Nie zamierzał rozmawiać o tym co zaszło, a tym bardziej tego rozpamiętywać. Już prawie się z tym pogodził, a teraz musiał do tego wracać. Po chwili usłyszał za sobą kroki i odwrócił się niepewnie.   
-Mówię poważnie. Wydawało mi się, że tak będzie lepiej.  
-Czemu już tak nie sądzisz?- spytał Q cicho.  
-Bo wcale nie chciałem, żeby się skończyło.   
-James, to się nawet nie zaczęło- Q westchnął i ruszył dalej w poszukiwaniu innego wyjścia.   
Wiedział, że James podąża krok za nim, ale nie miał już siły protestować. Szybko znalazł gabinet archiwisty i wszedł do środka.   
-Tutaj jest tylko jedno wyjście, Q. Nie ma szans, żeby znaleźć inne- powiedział delikatnie James i usiadł na krześle przy biurku.  
-Wspaniale. W takim razie jednak umrzemy…  
James westchnął i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie cokolwiek, co pomoże im wyjść. Nie znalazł jednak nic pożytecznego, prócz prawie pełnej butelki whiskey.   
-Może jednak nie umrzemy- zaśmiał się agent i nalał alkohol do szklanki. Wziął łyk i podał ją Q. Ten spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
-Nie sądzisz, że jestem za młody, żeby pić?  
-Nie po Walentynkach- zaśmiał się James.   
Q jedynie spłonął rumieńcem na wspomnienie tamtej nocy i szybko sięgnął po szklankę. Wziął jeden ogromny łyk i opróżnił szklankę. Zerknął na Jamesa i zaczął się śmiać.   
-Nie rozmawiamy o tej nocy. To był jeden raz- westchnął z małym uśmiechem.  
-Patrząc na to, że nie wychodzisz z domu, mogę ci uwierzyć.  
Q jedynie westchnął i delikatnie kopnął Jamesa w kolano ponownie napełniając szklankę. James chciał go powstrzymać, ale uznał, że nie miało to sensu. Sam sięgnął po alkohol i dokończył go szybko.   
-Skąd wiesz, że nie wychodzę z domu?- spytał po chwili Q.   
-Próbowałem się z tobą zobaczyć. Wiele razy- westchnął James przejeżdżając dłońmi po twarzy.- Wybacz. Nie powinienem tego robić. W końcu sam powiedziałem, że nie możemy…  
-Właściwie to miałeś rację- Q zaśmiał się smutno spoglądając na dno kieliszka.  
-Nie- James odparł szybko.- Obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie. To wcale nie jest dla nas dobre.  
Q zerknął na starszego mężczyznę i nie mógł powstrzymać się od małego uśmiechu. Jego oczy były tak pięknie niebieskie. Q przypominały wakacje we Francji, u babci, kiedy miał zaledwie kilka lat. Morze miało dokładnie taki sam kolor i trudno było rozgraniczyć niebo od ziemi. Q myślał wtedy, że wcale nie trzeba, bo to miejsce przypominało mu raj. A teraz miał jego namiastkę przed sobą. Zanim mógł się w jakikolwiek sposób powstrzymać nachylił się i pocałował wąskie usta Jamesa. Jego serce dudniło jak oszalałe, a o nie słyszał już nic więcej. Chwycił twarz starszego mężczyzny w dłonie, jakby była jego ostatnim ratunkiem. Czuł, że w innym wypadku mógłby opaść na podłogę. Przez chwilę balansował nachylony w pocałunku, na granicy jawy i snu, ale nagle poczuł silne dłonie na swojej talii. James przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, tak blisko, że Q musiał usiąść na jego kolanach. Chłopak czuł ciepło bijące od ciała agenta i już wiedział, że chce je czuć zawsze. Nie przerywając pocałunku zaczął błądzić palcami po krótkich, złotych włosach agenta, a tamten poznawał ciało młodszego mężczyzny, kreśląc dłońmi nową mapę, którą znał tylko on. Poznawali się na nowo. Już nie słuchali i nie patrzyli. Jedynie czuli.  
Nagle drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się głośno i stanął w nich archiwista. Bond i Q oderwali się od siebie momentalnie. Q spłonął rumieńcem i szybko wstał z kolan Jamesa, nerwowo poprawiając pomiętą koszulę. Zszokowany James również wstał, patrząc na pracownika archiwum.   
-My…- zaczął niepewnie, ale Q jedynie pokręcił głową łapiąc go za rękę i uśmiechnął się do archiwisty.  
-Proszę wybaczyć- powiedział cicho i wyciągnął Jamesa z gabinetu. Bez słowa dotarli do drzwi i kiedy wreszcie byli na zewnątrz, Q znów przyciągnął agenta do pocałunku.  
James zaśmiał się cicho i odsunął się od młodszego mężczyzny.   
-Chodź. Odwiozę cię do domu.  
-A kto powiedział, że chcę iść do domu?- spytał Q z małym uśmiechem.   
***  
Sherlock i John siedzieli w najciemniejszym kącie restauracji. John jadł swoją porcję makaronu, a Sherlock obserwował go z uśmiechem. Po chwili blondyn spojrzał na chłopaka z dezaprobatą.  
-Ty nie jesz?  
-Mówiłem, że nie będę jadł- westchnął Sherlock i nachylił się, by pocałować Johna w policzek.   
-Jesteś okropny- mruknął starszy chłopak i wrócił do jedzenia.  
Sherlock już miał odpowiedzieć, ale usłyszał dzwoneczek nad wejściem i uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. Zerknął na Johna i czekał, aż tamten zauważy. W końcu chłopak spojrzał na drzwi i odwrócił się do bruneta z uśmiechem.  
-Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu przyjdą?  
-Mówiłem ci już. Obaj mamy stąd dobre wspomnienia. Czemu by nie dodać kolejnego?- odparł Sherlock z uśmiechem. Rozpierała go duma, kiedy widział podziw na twarzy chłopaka.   
Zerknął na stolik przy oknie, gdzie jego młodszy brat ukrywał zarumienioną twarz z menu, a agent Jej Królewskiej Mości szeptał do jego ucha.


	6. Chapter 6

Od wydarzeń w archiwum minęło już kilka miesięcy, ale James wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Od kiedy pamiętał, w jego życiu niewiele się udawało. Dlatego uważał, że najpierw armia, później MI6 jest dla niego jedynym ratunkiem. Nie liczył na wiele, pragnął po prostu, żeby jego życie cokolwiek znaczyło. Jeśli nie mógł być szczęśliwy, mógł przynajmniej zostać bohaterem. Teraz jednak wszystko się zmieniło. James zapragnął czegoś więcej niż bohaterskiej śmierci. Chciał być szczęśliwy i wiedział, że z Q u boku to stanie się rzeczywistością. Oczywiście nie tworzył w głowie rozbudowanych planów na przyszłość. Przez całe życie pozostawał realistą i nie zamierzał tego zmienić. Ich związek miał konkretną datę ważności. Początek i koniec, tak jak wszystko co go otaczało. Koniec musiał nadejść, więc James pozwolił sprawom obrać własny tor.   
Wszystko szło po ich myśli, jedynie misje Jamesa zmącały idyllę. Wcześniej praca była najważniejsza, jednak teraz, gdy wszystko się zmieniło, starszy mężczyzna przestał traktować ją jak priorytet. Nie sprawiała mu już przyjemności. Oczywiscie Mycroft zauważył zmianę, ale postanowił jej nie komentować, dopóki nie wyniknie z niej coś poważnego. Jednak bardziej niż James, misje przeżywał Q. Stawał się nerwowy i opryskliwy, kiedy mężczyzna znikał na dłużej.   
Właśnie mijały dwa tygodnie od kiedy Bond wyjechał na misję do Rzymu. Q nie wiedział zbyt wiele o tym wyjeździe, choć James uraczył go wiadomością, że jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Q tylko tego potrzebował. Od dwóch tygodni snuł się po domu ignorując wszystkich. Nie spał za wiele, zbytnio martwił się o Jamesa. Noc rozpoczynająca trzeci tydzień nieobecności również zapowiadała się na bezsenną. Q leżał z szeroko otwartymi oczami i oddychał ciężko. Zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła północ. Nagle od strony okna rozległ się hałas i Q zamarł na kilka chwil. Okno powoli otworzyło się i pojawiła się w nim sylwetka Jamesa. Q podniósł się szybko i podbiegł do agenta przytulając go mocno.

-O Boże... James- szepnął ukrywając twarz w szyi mężczyzny.- Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że wracasz?- spytał cicho.

-Sam nie wiedziałem. Wiesz, że jestem koszmarny w planowaniu- James zaśmiał się cicho i delikatnym gestem przyłożył dłoń do bladego policzka. Nagle z kieszeni jego płaszcza rozległo się przeciągłe miauknięcie. Q zerknął na mężczyznę zaskoczony, ten jednak jedynie roześmiał się cicho i sięgnął do kieszeni. W jego dłoniach spoczywało czarne kociątko z błękitną kokardą, przewiązaną wokół szyi. Q rozpromienił się i szybko wziął je w ramiona.

-Niespodzianka- szepnął James, nachylając się by pocałować Q, ten był jednak zbyt zajęty podziwianiem kota. Po chwili ostrożnie odłożył go na łóżko i rzucił się w ramiona agenta.

-Dziękuję! On jest taki cudowny... Skąd go wziąłeś?

-Plątał się po Rzymie i postanowił mnie śledzić. To szpieg z powołania- odparł James z małym uśmiechem. 

Q kiwnął głową z uśmiechem i położył kota na podłodze, po czym położył się z powrotem do łóżka. James dołączył do niego szybko i otoczył go ramionami. Kotek długo walczył z prześcieradłem, ale wreszcie wspiął się obok nich i podreptał do Q. Chłopak ostrożnie wziął go na ręce i podniósł oglądając uważnie. 

-Jak my cię nazwiemy, maluchu?- spytał cicho.

-Może James?- zasugerował Bond z uśmiechem.

-Nie bądź głupi. To imię jest okropne...- mruknął Q odpychając delikatnie Jamesa.- My musimy znaleźć coś oryginalnego... Coś wyjątkowego. To nie może być zwykłe imię. Może nazwiemy cię Tesla, co?

Kociątko miauknęło cicho, a James przewrócił oczami. Nie miał siły protestować i tłumaczyć Q, że Tesla to nie imie dla kota. Przyciągnął chłopaka bliżej siebie i przymknął oczy. Już po chwili cała trójka spała głęboko.   
***

Mycroft, jak zwykle obudził wcześniej niż reszta domu. Właśnie otworzył drzi do swojego pokoju i zamarł stojąc w progu. Na korytarzu dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę. Pojawiało się podstawowe pytanie. Co, o piątej nad ranem w jego domu robił początkujący agent MI6, a właściwie jego osobisty agent? Nagle z drzwi jego najmłodszego brata dobiegł hałas. 

-James!- Q szepnął wychylając się na korytarz.- Zapomniałeś marynarki- zaśmiał się cicho i ku przerażeniu Mycrofta, przyciągnął Jamesa do pocałunku, po czym najstarszy Holmes szybko cofnął się do pokoju.

Czemu Q musiał zacząć spotykać się akurat z nim? Ze wszystkich mężczyzn na ziemi wybrał akurat tego kretyna ze skłonnościami to pakowania się w kłopoty. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. 

***  
Bond był nieosiągalny od dwudziestu ośmu godzin. MI6 powierzyło mu kolejną istotną misję ufając jego zdolnościom, ale teraz zaczynali wątpić, czy to był dobry wybór. Tylko M nie traciła nadziei. Mycroft, który odpowiadał za Bonda, siedział teraz na przeciw szefowej, ale nie odwracał wzroku od koszmarnej figurki mopsa, której główka kiwała się delikatnie.

-Przecież był pod stałym nadzorem... Jak mógł zniknąć?- M spytała cicho, nachylając się nad biurkiem. Mycroft nareszcie podniósł wzrok i powoli wzruszył ramionami. 

-Nie mam pojęcia. System nagle przestał działać. Informatycy wciąż- zaczął mówić Mycroft, ale drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem. Do środka wpadł zdyszany R. 

-Ma'am? Jest pewien problem... Pana Holmesa też może zainteresować...  
***

Quentin stracił kontakt z Jamesem w czasie rozmowy. Na początku nie był zdenerwowany, ale mijały kolejne godziny, a telefon agenta milczał. Chłopak próbował kontaktować się z Mycroftem, ale brat również milczał. Q odchodził od zmysłów, ale nie wiedział co zrobić. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak i musi działać, za nim będzie za późno. W końcu zdecydował się na coś absolutnie nieodpowiedzialnego i głupiego. Komputer Mycrofta leżał spokojnie w schowku pod jego łóżkiem. Złamanie wszystkich haseł nie zajęło mu więcej niż godzinę. Teraz wystarczyło włamać się na serwery MI6 i upewnić się, że Jamesowi nic nie jest. Zadanie okazało się niepokojąco łatwe, ale to co tam znalazł, nie ucieszyło go. Oni też próbowali kontaktować się z Jamesem. Gdyby tylko zauważyli zaporę w systemie, nie byłoby problemu. Ktoś celowo ukrył sygnał z nadajnika Jamesa, choć ten wciąż działał. Kiedy kończył naprawę sygnału, usłyszał z dołu hałas. Kilka samochodów zaparkowało przed domem, a po chwili do pokoju wpadło kilkunastu uzbrojonych mężczyzn.


End file.
